Dew97 Omega Rifle
The Dew97 Omega Rifle is from a series of rifles that the Imperium uses for its biological troops. Like others in the series all rifles have recoil dampeners allowing much more higher-powered than normal weapons that would essentially kill their users if the dampeners were off or disabled. As such like other Imperium Weapons if a non Imperium official takes up the arm without an Embedded Imperium Cyberchip in his or her trigger hand the gun will not only self destruct but if the person is using or has non Imperium based cybernetics it will detonate a (Townes similar) pulse that will essentially shut down the non Imperium Electronics. The Dew97 Omega The Dew97 Omega Rifle is the latest in the still bleeding edge of Imperium Advanced Weapons Technologies. An extremely high-powered Quam Energy Pulse hyper-accelerated to warp 2.7 upon leaving the barrel of the rifle making it incredibly hard to trace who shot and where from. The Quam Pulse can cut through both infantry Armour and vehicle Armour like a white hot knife cutting through soft butter. Sustained rapid fire which involves holding the trigger down for repeating shots can easily in less then 6 seconds rip through a concrete neutronium reinforced bunker. The rifle itself is a rarity and only the most honored heroes and Soldiers are given this weapon. An Imperium tradition is to present the Dew97 Omega Rifle to an officer who having lost his crew or ship in a previous battle be awarded a new command, along with (if a Captain) a New Ship, with a customization contract, along with the Dew97 Omega Rifle. That way it lets the the officer know that he is needed and appreciated as merely even having a Dew97 Omega is an honor above getting a ship as the gun is the most expensive firearm to date costing over 900 million Imperial Credits to manufacture. Known issues: *Overheating can cause the gun to be harder to fire as the trigger swells in size, some times it won't stop shooting. *Quam Packs are manufactured and do not have 100% guarentee of being 100% full of power, nor can they be trusted not to be damaged in some way. (highly dangerous as a damaged Quam Pack is like walking around with a 3 kiloton nuclear warhead, that could on any jostling of impact while in the rifle, detonate) *The most dangerous case came from Erex Tech who lost his right arm when his gun exploded. (new evidence supports that not only was the gun deffective but had also been tampered with a high explosive to go off when somebody tried to fire it. 10 years after the the UGI-Sohgalli War it was discovered that the gun was actually tampered with by his own brother who was trying to get revenge for being unable to take the glory from The Atrox battle of 2724 which involved the first ever seen Atrox crusier, which as reports confirm as being over 19,999 meters, the Glory that would have been gained would have put him as a more looked up to person than Erex Tech had become.)